Interrupted Seclusion
by Skye
Summary: The noise aggravates Sissi, but she's still willing to listen. Sissi/Aelita


Notes: Requested and idea suggested by The masked author1. More preslash than actual femmeslash, but, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Interrupted Seclusion

Sissi spied the strange pink-haired girl across the cafeteria, laughing with her cousin about something or another. Ever since the stranger had wandered over to Kadic from Canada, she'd been making friends left and right. Sissi herself seemed to be the only one who was in no hurry to butter up to her. Aelita had already made friends with everyone Sissi had wanted to, so Sissi saw her as a rival more than anything else. Besides, an innocent facade and a pretty face could hide much more devious intentions, Sissi herself new firsthand. Who knew what was behind Aelita's sweet, naïve and innocent girl act?

Recently, Sissi noticed that Aelita seemed to be trying to make people feel sorry for her for some reason. During the night, she'd often hear screaming coming from Aelita's dorm room. She decided to bring this up to the girls at her table. "Do you notice how Aelita Stones can't stop shrieking, during day or night?" Sissi commented to them. The other girls stared at her, their expressions either blank or appalled. Sissi was surprised. "Don't try and tell me you haven't noticed!"

"Sissi, don't you think it's rude to point it out?" one girl said.

"Don't you think it's rude for her to keep everyone up at night?" Sissi snapped back.

"Odd told me, Aelita's had a hard time of it. Show some compassion."

Sissi couldn't stop an embarrassed blush, but still tried to hide her awkwardness with her attitude. Of course she was compassionate, what were these girls thinking, she was some kind of bully? Getting a good night's sleep was just a basic need, and Aelita had no real right to disturb it. Sissi stood up, taking her unfinished lunch with her. "Odd just probably just wanted a reason to flirt with you," she commented softly, close to her ear. "You're all so gullible," she tossed her hair before throwing everything out and continuing on her way.

That night Sissi arranged her clothing and other items that she'd need for the next day. As it was cold outside, she quickly curled into the soft covers, ready to get comfortable and float into a pleasant dreamland.

Then she heard the screaming. _Not again,_ Sissi thought. She sat up immediately, suddenly becoming not ready to go to sleep at all. She was angry, but she'd handle this situation calmly and sharply, staying on top of the matter, not looking uncompassionate at all, the way she had this morning. With her nightgown still on and her head held high, Sissi walked out of her room and over to Aelita's. She softly knocked on the door and then quickly opened it. Aelita was asleep, apparently, whining, and then screaming. Sissi shook her shoulder slightly. "Hey! Wake up!" she said. Aelita made little change. "Stop being so dramatic! It's time to wake up!" Sissi ordered.

Aelita gasped as she opened her eyes, letting the dark room come into focus. "Wh-who?" she stammered, worried it might be a threat from her dream, then realized it was just a dream after all. Could it be Xana after her? No, it was only... "Sissi?" she questioned.

"Yes," Sissi confirmed. It wasn't at all like she had thought, Aelita really seemed to be affected by something. But it wasn't her business. "You're making a lot of noise. Go back to sleep and try not to scream so much."

"Oh," Aelita's cheeks turned slightly pinkish. "I didn't mean to. Thank you for telling me."

"Well, now maybe I'll finally get some sleep myself," Sissi said, then put her hand on the doorknob to leave.

"Wait!" Aelita said. Sissi turned back to her. "Please stay," she said. She then realized how awkward her request was, she just didn't want to be alone again. "I mean, you don't-"

"Fine, if that's what you need to stop yelling, I'll stay," Sissi said.

"Th-thank you," Aelita said, surprised. "Just until I can get to sleep, I-"

"Oh, no. I need to get some sleep too. I'll just stay with you," Sissi said.

"Oh, yes, of course. But Sissi, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Sissi asked.

"I know you don't really like me much," Aelita said.

"I don't dislike you much either," Sissi said, then surprised herself as she realized it was true. She had a grudge against Aelita before, for becoming friends so easily with those who rejected her and now keeping her awake, but she really care much about Aelita herself one way or the other. She didn't have a chance to get to know her that well yet. "I'm just the kind of person to be compassionate and help others out, you know," Sissi further explained.

"I see," Aelita said.

"Now let's get to sleep, shall we?" Sissi said.

"Yes," Aelita said. She moved over to make room for Sissi. Aelita wondered why she blushed as the attractive girl slid next to her. Suddenly she was very awake, her heart beating faster. Her breath sped up, and she fidgeted under the covered.

"You're not sleeping," Sissi observed aloud.

"I'm trying," Aelita said.

"Okay, what is it?" Sissi demanded.

"Um, what do you mean, what is-"

"Don't play dumb, what is it that you scream about all the time?" Sissi continued.

"Um..." Aelita paused. "I can't really talk about it... I have a secret I can't really talk about with anyone, I'm sorry. I suppose you can't really understand what it's like."

"Aelita dear, everything about me is a secret," Sissi revealed.

Aelita giggled. "But I'm not really joking," she murmured.

"Neither am I. The girl others see, the one they think they know, it's nothing like the real me. I'm a complete unknown to everyone," Sissi said.

Aelita smiled. "It's the same with me," she whispered.

"Maybe we can change that," Sissi said. "Aelita?" she spoke softly, it seemed Aelita had fallen asleep. Sissi brushed Aelita's short hair away from her forehead and looked at her attractive sleeping face, now sporting a contented expression. She could go back to her own bed, but it was just so warm here, much of that having to do with the pretty girl next to her. Sissi allowed herself to become as comfortable as Aelita had only a few moments before, and then also drift to sleep.


End file.
